


Addiction

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Warning for Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt:  Being Luke Alvez’s girlfriend and being a recovering addict and he helps you deal with it.





	

Me and Luke had been dating for about a month and he knew that I’m a recovering addict. We meet when he visited my rehab center when him and his team had to questions people there for his case.

I haven’t had the easiest life but I rather look at the good part because that helps with my recovery. Sometimes, when life gets bad all I want to do in crawl back into a bottle or go looking for drugs.

Luke definitely helps because he’s sometimes my second therapist. He’s the one who understand my mindset in a different way than a therapist can because of his job.

I can’t always call him because we both work. Once I got out of rehab I was able to get a job as a social worker and I always try to be at home before Luke gets home so I can cook dinner. Cooking and baking has always been something that has helped me in my recovery and my therapist and Luke have encourage that I cook as much as I can.

In many ways, Luke is the light at the end of the tunnel because he’s able to see the good in me when I’m not able to.


End file.
